


Love Is Not A Choice

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma asks Skye to accompany her back to England to meet her parents as her (technically fake) "girlfriend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Not A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the "fake relationship" square on the bingo card.

“You want me to do what now?”

“Come to London with me for a few days, if you can manage it?”

Skye’s pretty sure she had heard Jemma wrong the first time, but apparently not. She hopes the skeptical look on her face is obvious, because really with everything going on – various members of their team (herself included)

“I would ask Fitz, but with everything that’s been going on between us I don’t want to make things awkward,” Jemma explains, “and I know you’re probably busy with the whole superpower thing, but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking a few days’ vacation.”

“With you?”

“Yes, with me,” Jemma nods her head, “to see my family, my sister is having this big birthday celebration for her two year old and she wants me there to plan the party.”

“Wait, but you’re not a party planner. Shouldn’t they hire some sort of professional?”

That gets her an awkward laugh in return, and the sight of Jemma shuffling about on her feet for a few minutes before admitting, “my parents don’t know I work for SHIELD.”

Right, that made sense. Obviously she’d have to have some sort of cover story for them. Skye supposes if she had any normal people that cared to know her wearable she would have come up with some excuse as well. Though she can’t say that she would have gone down Jemma’s route, “you told them you were a party planner?”

“Yes,” she admits, “and I also coincidently told them I was seeing somebody, that way my father would stop bugging about me going home and settling down with some nice scientist or coworker of his and-“

“And you’re not just asking me to go as a friend with you to see your parents, are you?”

Jemma shakes her head and gives Skye a sheepish smile, “please be my fake girlfriend?”

“You’re lucky I like you.”

At those words Jemma’s smile shifts from sheepish to wide, and she launches herself at Skye, throwing her arms around Skye’s neck. Skye does her best not to buckle under the weight of Jemma leaning against her, and also to calm the heart that is beating like crazy in her chest at their proximity.

“You won’t regret this,” Jemma assures her, “everything will be just wonderful and I - thank you so much!”

“We’ll see.”

\---

She’s a little nervous about the flight, pestering Jemma with silly questions to keep her mind off of the fact that she could make the whole thing fall from the sky with her powers if she didn’t keep a handle on things, but Jemma doesn’t seem to mind, answering each question with the ease and efficiency of somebody who has planned ahead.

“You’re really going to arrange this birthday party?”

“They think it’s my job,” Jemma reminds her, “and it’s not like party planning is particularly difficult, I’d been doing most of it from our base anyways, there’s just a few minor things to do once we get there and then the actual event.”

“Sounds exciting?”

“It’s really not,” she admits, “but it’s my sister’s son, and I couldn’t exactly refuse.”

“Right, true, so you have a sister?”

“Yes, one sister, one brother, both older than me,” Jemma explains, “my sister’s married and obvious has a son, my brother is currently single, though if my mother has anything to say about that he won’t be single much longer.”

“Your parents really are set on this whole marrying off their kids nonsense?”

“Oh you have _no_ idea,” Jemma says with a light laugh, “but with you here I will be avoiding all of that. I really do owe you!”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.”

\---

Jemma wasn’t kidding about her family’s _enthusiasm_.

Skye had imagined that she wouldn’t be entirely approved of, that her weak story of being an IT specialist wouldn’t be approved of, or her gender for that matter, but neither of Jemma’s parents seem bothered in the slightest.

In fact, the whole Simmons family seemed to love her.

Jemma’s mother calls them a wonderful couple no less than four times during Skye’s first day at their place. Every time she turns around there’s somebody looking their direction, making comments that aren’t entirely subtle.

And then there’s Jemma herself, who is so into all of it. They’re only spies, Skye tells herself, so of course Jemma’s able to make it seem so believable.

But there’s something there - something in her lingering touches, private little smiles, and the way she falls back onto the bed they’re sharing each night ranting and raving to Skye about the difficulties of party planning – that makes this all feel like so much more.

She knows it’s just a role that they’re playing. But still, she can’t help herself from wanting more.

Which is why on their last night, as they lay together on the bed that is just a touch too small, in Jemma’s childhood bedroom, Skye can’t help mention that “this has been nice.”

“Yes,” Jemma agrees quickly, her own voice quiet and breathy, “thank you.”

Skye can’t dwell on Jemma’s thanks though, because she has to push forward, “And I mean, I know this was all to get your parents off your back, but-“

“Before you continue, I feel like I should confess something.”

Luckily it’s too dark for Skye’s grimace to be seen. She tries to keep her tone as calm as possible as she says, “what’s that,” already dreading the answer.

“I didn’t ask you to come with me purely to get my parents off my back.”

“You didn’t?”

“No, and I realize now, that I’ve been doing this all backwards, but Skye I do like you, I like you a lot.”

“More than just as a friend,” Skye says, and there’s no dread in her tone now, just hopefulness.

“Significantly more,” Jemma admits.

There’s no greater words in the universe, than those two in _that_ exact moment.

The only thing Skye can even think to try and top them is, “can I kiss you, now?”

“Oh yes, please do!”

So she does.


End file.
